<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ничего лучше (no better love) by arrivabene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751787">Ничего лучше (no better love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrivabene/pseuds/arrivabene'>arrivabene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), series finale fix it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrivabene/pseuds/arrivabene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Лу, рассказывай, что происходит.<br/>– Прости, Стив. Я обещал Дэнни, что ничего тебе не скажу.<br/>– Какого чёрта? Что у вас там…<br/>– Но, – Лу продолжил, не давая Стиву перебить его, – я также предупредил его, что не стану врать в ответ на прямой вопрос.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ничего лучше (no better love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483419">no better love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/pseuds/DreamBrother">DreamBrother</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод фанфика, крепко запавшего мне в душу.<br/>Пожалуйста, если вам понравилось, загляните на страничку оригинала и поставьте автору сердечко.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Слушаю.</p><p>– Привет, дружище. Как ты?</p><p>– О, это ты. Привет.</p><p>– Кто бы это ещё мог быть? У тебя, что, телефон всё это время разрывался?</p><p>– Возможно. Ты всё-таки не единственный мой друг: я вообще парень популярный.</p><p>– Ты вредина, вот что. Ты в порядке?</p><p>– Я в норме. Где ты сейчас?</p><p>– На материке. Я пришлю тебе открытку.</p><p>– Жду не дождусь.</p><p>– Всё нормально? Голос какой-то… странный.</p><p>– Да всё в порядке, успокойся. Прости, я дремал. Вот только что проснулся.</p><p>– Точно. До первой чашки кофе ты обычно как зомби.</p><p>– Ну, пока врач запретил мне мешать кофе с лекарствами, так что…</p><p>– Должно быть, находиться рядом с тобой, пока ты отлучён от кофе сейчас – верх удовольствия. Бедный Джуниор. Как там, кстати, мой братишка?</p><p>– Ты про Эдди?</p><p>– Конечно, про Эдди. Про кого ещё?</p><p>– Да ни про кого. Слушай, мне тут вообще-то пора на физиотерапию, так что потом поговорим, ладно?</p><p>– Разумеется. Без проблем. И пришли мне фото моей собаки, хорошо? Соскучился по этой мордахе.</p><p>– Ага. Пришлю.</p><p>Дэнни повесил трубку, и через пару секунд телефон пискнул, сигнализируя о принятом сообщении. Стив развернул его и расплылся в улыбке при виде развалившегося на песке Эдди рядом с креслом Дэнни. Утренние лучи золотили собачью шёрстку, а восходящее солнце только начинало выползать из-за горизонта. На заднем плане Стив разглядел тень от трости Дэнни – необходимое, но, хотелось бы верить, временное последствие недавнего ранения.</p><p>Так, стоп. В Монтане глубокая ночь, а это значит, что солнце на Гавайях уже село. Дэнни прислал старое фото. И зачем, интересно? Кроме того странно, что физиотерапия начинается так поздно. До своего отъезда Стив разобрался с датами и временем посещения врачей, составил расписание, а заодно отправил всю информацию Лу. Просто на случай, если Дэнни начнёт халтурить и пропускать сеансы, особенно когда пойдёт на поправку. Конечно, прошла уже пара недель с момента его отъезда, но всё равно как-то подозрительно, что Дэнни перенёс посещения на вечер.</p><p>Хмурясь, он набрал номер Лу.</p><p>– Гровер.</p><p>– Привет. Это я.</p><p>– Дружище! Рад тебя слышать. Как ты там? – ну по крайней мере Лу искренне рад его звонку. Стив знал, что на него можно положиться.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, друг. Я в норме. Как Рене и дети?</p><p>– Лучше не бывает. Уилл скоро возвращается домой на каникулы, семестр почти закончился. Рене уже считает дни.</p><p>– Неужели только Рене? Слушай, ну это же просто отлично. Даже не верится, что год назад он только поступал. Время летит. Получается, Грейс тоже скоро вернётся. Дэнни будет в восторге.</p><p>– Наш малыш буквально светится, когда его дети рядом. Это уж точно.</p><p>– Да, кстати… Насчёт Дэнни. Я ему звонил только что. Он как будто расстроен. Говорил что-то о терапии, что ему пора собираться, но, я думал, он занимается по утрам?</p><p>– Не знаю, Стив, что и сказать. Должно быть, расписание изменилось.</p><p>– Подожди. Я думал, ты подвозишь его сейчас, разве нет? Эту неделю ты, а Адам – на следующей.</p><p>– Да, ну-у-у… Всё поменялось.</p><p>– Что значит – поменялось? Кто всё поменял? Дэнни? Он же продолжает ходить? Я знаю, что иногда он просто упрямая задница, поэтому за ним и нужно присматривать.</p><p>– Эй, тише. Он ходит, успокойся. Ты лучше расскажи, как сам? Где ты сейчас? Уже побывал в Городе Грехов?</p><p>– Лу, что не так? Что-то точно случилось, я же слышу.</p><p>– Не-е-ет, малыш. Всё как обычно. Расслабься и не переживай за нас. Сфокусируйся на себе, отдыхай. Сейчас твоё время.</p><p>– Точно. Хорошая попытка, но я не верю. Я включаю видео, хочу видеть твоё лицо. Ты что-то не договариваешь, – Стив щёлкнул иконку с камерой и поднял телефон на уровень лица, дожидаясь, пока Лу сделает то же самое. Как и Дэнни, он не всегда хорошо ладил с техникой, если только дело не касалось слежки за собственными детьми. Наконец лицо Лу появилось на экране, и Стив сразу понял, что не ошибся – капитан спецназа явно чувствовал себя неуютно.</p><p>– Лу, рассказывай, что происходит.</p><p>– Прости, Стив. Я обещал Дэнни, что ничего тебе не скажу.</p><p>– Какого чёрта? Что у вас там…</p><p>– Но, – Лу продолжил, не давая Стиву перебить его, – я также предупредил его, что не стану врать в ответ на прямой вопрос.</p><p>Он поднял бровь и строго посмотрел на Стива, дожидаясь, пока тот разгадает подсказку.</p><p>– Ладно. Отлично. Итак… Дэнни в порядке?</p><p>– Полагаю, да.</p><p>– Ты <em>полагаешь</em>? Почему так неуверенно? Когда ты видел его в последний раз?</p><p>– Дней десять назад, – со стороны могло бы показаться, что Лу находился под следствием и делился со Стивом информацией, следуя исключительно букве закона, а не собственному желанию.</p><p>– Десять дней? Лу, какого хрена? Почему ты за ним не присматривал? – они с Дэнни периодически переписывались с тех пор, как тот уехал, но его напарник никогда особенно не любил многословные СМС, а сам Стив не слишком здорово справлялся с длинными телефонными разговорами, поэтому по-настоящему откровенно за это время они не говорили. Разумеется, Стив старался, но для того, чтобы поменять свои привычки и перестроиться, ему требовалось гораздо больше, чем несколько сотен миль и пара недель времени.</p><p>– Потому что, Стив, я не могу покидать остров. Мне нужно быть здесь, в «Пять-Ноль».</p><p>– Покидать остров? Почему для того, чтобы повидать Дэнни, нужно покинуть остров? – ему показалось, что внутренности обожгло холодом. – Лу, Дэнни, что, уехал с Оаху?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Твою мать… Он уехал с Оаху? Почему? Как давно?</p><p>– Стив…</p><p>– Нет, забудь. Я сам разберусь. Скажи, где он сейчас? Хотя, стой, дай-ка подумать… Он ведь в Джерси, так?</p><p>– Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, Стив.</p><p>– Ладно, я тебя понял. Ты всё отлично сделал, Лу, – Стив нервно провёл ладонью по лицу и волосам. – Слушай, передай от меня привет остальной команде, ладно?</p><p>– Разумеется. Послушай, – Лу чуть сощурился в камеру, и на лице его появилось странное выражение, – будь помягче с парнем, ладно? Не напирай сходу, как ты обычно делаешь. Постарайся сдержать своё чувство гиперопеки на этот раз. Ради него самого.</p><p>– Так. Вот теперь я действительно начинаю волноваться. В чём дело, Лу?</p><p>– Я сказал это не для того, чтобы тебя напугать, Стив. Я просто прошу тебя хорошенько подумать, прежде чем срываться. Обещаешь? Держи меня в курсе.</p><p>– Ладно, постараюсь. Удачи.</p><p>Повесив трубку, Стив тут же развернул на телефоне приложение United Airlines и сосредоточился на поисках подходящего рейса.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пятнадцать часов спустя Стив стоял под дверью квартиры номер 1216 в довольно респектабельном с виду здании, которое, тем не менее, выглядело точно так же, как и любой высотный дом в Нью-Йорке и Джерси.</p><p>В ожидании посадки в аэропорту он успел созвониться с Колом, чтобы тот отследил местонахождение Дэнни и прислал ему адрес. Стив понимал, что, раз уж тот заставил Лу пообещать ничего ему не рассказывать, то точно такое же обещание Дэнни наверняка взял и с остальных членов «Пять-Ноль». Джуниор бы, конечно, всё рассказал, если бы Стив как следует надавил, но ему не хотелось ставить парня перед выбором между обещанием Дэнни и преданностью Стиву. Линкольн же вряд ли будет мучаться угрызениями совести, если нарушит слово, поскольку так и не успел толком сблизиться с Дэнни. Кроме того, Линкольну не помешает лишняя тренировка в обращении с системами «Пять-Ноль», раз теперь он полноправный член команды.</p><p>И вот он на месте. Минуту назад Стив, чувствуя внезапный прилив азарта, почти как в детстве, проскользнул мимо швейцара, стоявшего на посту в изящно оформленном вестибюле, в лифт и нажал кнопку с цифрой двенадцать. Быстро написав Линкольну, сверил номер квартиры и лишний раз убедился, что Дэнни или по крайней мере его телефон сейчас находится в здании. Чтобы выяснить, здесь ли сам напарник (ему почему-то не хотелось думать об этом месте как о доме Дэнни), оставалось только постучать.</p><p>И он постучал.</p><p>Послышался звук трости, и Стив вскинул голову, пытаясь успокоиться. В следующее мгновение дверь открылась: на пороге действительно стоял его друг. Тот самый, который не потрудился сообщить ему о своём отъезде с Оаху.</p><p>– Стив.</p><p>Позже, прокручивая этот момент в голове, он не понимал, почему Дэнни был так удивлён. Ведь совершенно очевидно, что Стив бы не позволил ему просто так уехать, ничего не сказав и не объяснив.</p><p>– Дэнни.</p><p>Тот не ответил, и Стив попробовал ещё раз:</p><p>– Может, впустишь меня, дружище?</p><p>Отступив на пару шагов, Дэнни придержал дверь, давая Стиву пройти. Скинув привезённую ещё с Гавайев сумку на пол в прихожей, тот огляделся. Приличных размеров помещение, в стороне имеется несколько дверей. Возможно, две или три спальни. Отсутствие личных вещей говорило о том, что Дэнни ничего не перевозил с Оаху, но тем не менее было всё равно очевидно, что он находится тут уже какое-то время.</p><p>И похоже не он один. Подобрав фигурку Человека-Паука с кофейного столика рядом с угловым четырёхместным диваном, Стив повернулся к другу, разглядывая игрушку в собственной руке.</p><p>– Чарли с тобой?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>Стиву наконец удалось приглядеться к нему нормально. Раньше, на острове, загар никогда полностью не сходил с его кожи, и теперь Дэнни казался бледнее, чем обычно, а вкупе с последствиями травмы и вовсе выглядел почти измотанным. В футболке и тёмных спортивных штанах, с тростью в руке, Дэнни казался практически таким же, как и в последний раз, когда они виделись. За исключением того, что находился он сейчас в пяти тысячах миль от того места, где должен был быть – в кресле на пляже возле дома Стива.</p><p>– Он в комнате?</p><p>– Они с Грейс в зале игровых автоматах, в паре кварталов отсюда.</p><p>– И Грейс тоже здесь?</p><p>– Да. Она приехала до того, как семестр официально закончился. Съездила на Оаху повидать Рейчел, забрала Чарли и прилетела с ним сюда. Они тут уже несколько дней.</p><p>– Понятно. То есть ты сам уже примерно неделю как уехал с Оаху и не потрудился мне сообщить, так?</p><p>– Стив, да брось. Не веди себя так.</p><p>– Как? Как человек, чей лучший друг не считает нужным говорить ему, что, оказывается, рванул на другой конец страны?</p><p>– Ну и что? Конкретно для тебя это бы ничего не изменило.</p><p>– Конкретно для меня многое меняет тот факт, когда люди мне врут.</p><p>– Я не врал тебе, Стив.</p><p>– Но ты и правду не сказал. Ты отправил мне фото моей собаки и сделал вид, будто ты всё ещё находишься дома, хотя, очевидно, там не был.</p><p>– Ты хотел фото – я прислал тебе фото, – проворчал Дэнни. – Ладно тебе. Давай не будем устраивать тут разборки. Грейс и Чарли вернутся с минуты на минуту. Пойдём.</p><p>– Куда?</p><p>– Тут на крыше есть что-то вроде сада. Симпатичный, достаточно просторный и вряд ли сильно людный в это время. А мне как раз нужно на воздух.</p><p>– Вряд ли тебе удастся найти его в Джерси, дружище.</p><p>– Ой, заткнись. Ладно? Пошли.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут, миновав холл и поднявшись на лифте, Стив и Дэнни сидели в деревянных креслах, разглядывая раскинувшийся под ними Джерси и сжавшийся до размеров линии горизонта Манхеттен. Было ещё светло, и позднее вечернее солнце приятно согревало, хотя это и не имело ничего общего с летней Гавайской жарой. Какое-то время они сидели молча. Пока Стив пытался сообразить, что на уме у Дэнни, тот снова заговорил.</p><p>– Как дела у Кэт?</p><p>– Кэт? Как ты узнал?</p><p>– Коул. Он обмолвился об этом между делом. Кажется, он был доволен тем, что удалось организовать вашу встречу. Когда оказалось, что вы оба с ней знакомы, и что когда-то она от тебя сбежала, он решил, что было бы здорово помочь вам снова увидеться.</p><p>– Вот как.</p><p>– Она тоже в Джерси или осталась там, где ты был?</p><p>– Я не знаю, где она сейчас, Дэнни. Я очень удивился, когда она появилась в самолёте. Мы просто провели несколько дней вместе, понимаешь? Но когда я отправился в Лос-Анджелес к Мэри и Джоани, она отправилась куда-то ещё, полагаю, что по своим делам.</p><p>– Ясно… и ты снова её отпустил? Я тебя не понимаю. Сейчас тебя ничего не держит. Что мешает теперь быть рядом с ней?</p><p>– Кроме того, что снова сойтись было бы огромной ошибкой?</p><p>– Почему это?</p><p>– Разве не очевидно? Очень многое из того, что произошло между нами с Кэт, похоже на то, что случилось у моей матери и отца. Ложь, бегство, – Стив потёр затылок, собираясь с мыслями. – Я много думал об этом, понимаешь? Только и делал, что думал – у меня было достаточно времени, знаешь ли. И я задался вопросом: а если бы отец всё ещё был жив, когда мама вернулась на Оаху, были бы они снова вместе? И было бы это правильно?</p><p>– И?</p><p>– Не были бы. Мама заставила отца пройти сквозь ад. С тех пор, как её не стало, воспоминания о ней и последствия её поступков преследовали его. Он умер, думая, что она его предала. Что она не была той женщиной, на которой он думал, что женится. Она не заслуживала его, и я бы не принял, если бы они снова сошлись. Даже если бы это означало, что мы снова станем семьёй. Что бы для нас это ни значило.</p><p>– Кэт – не такая, как твоя мать, ты и сам знаешь. Она не подстраивала собственную смерть и не бросала тебя с двумя детьми.</p><p>– Да, но она много раз оставляла меня позади. Я люблю её, правда: она мой друг и близкий человек. Но с ней я быть тоже не могу.</p><p>– Ладно. Что бы ты там ни говорил, это твоя жизнь.</p><p>Стив развернулся, чтобы лучше его видеть. Несмотря на то, что трость всё так же небрежно лежала на коленях его напарника, было трудно не заметить, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, сомкнутых на её ручке, хотя взгляд, которым Дэнни смотрел на свой город, оставался спокойным. Стиву стоило огромных усилий не потянуться и не выдернуть трость из его рук и придержать его пальцы, пока тот сам себе не навредил, но он боялся, что, сделав это, уже не сможет его так просто отпустить.</p><p>– Я здесь не для того, чтобы говорить о Кэт, хотя, конечно, ход засчитан. Хорошая попытка. Ты всё-таки расскажешь, почему уехал с Гавайев после всего того, что наговорил мне о моём отъезде?</p><p>Сперва ему показалось, что Дэнни просто проигнорировал его, но через мгновение, когда тот наконец раскрыл рот, зазвонил телефон.</p><p>– Да, Мартышка? У меня всё в порядке. Вы уже возвращаетесь? Отличная идея. Захватишь сырный стейк и картошку, хорошо? Разумеется, поделюсь. Вообще выберите себе там что-нибудь сами. У тебя же есть моя карточка, да? Умничка. Скоро увидимся. Люблю тебя.</p><p>То, как Дэнни общался со своими детьми, всегда вызывало у Стива восхищение, даже если он вот так, как сейчас, всего лишь слышал половину разговора. Десять лет назад, когда рана от потери отца была ещё совсем свежей и болезненной, наблюдая за тем, как Дэнни заботится о Грейс, а позже и о Чарли, Стив чувствовал себя лучше. Он помнил, что в прошлом его собственный отец не всегда умел открыто демонстрировать свои чувства к нему, да и многие родители, которых он встречал, не были такими, как Дэнно. Он знал, что если однажды сам обзаведётся детьми, то примером для него будет именно Дэнни, а не его собственный отец.</p><p>Стив подождал, пока тот договорит и уберёт телефон обратно.</p><p>– Дэнни, ответь на вопрос. Пожалуйста, – попросил он тихо.</p><p>В ответ раздался негромкий вздох: было слышно, что заживающие лёгкие всё ещё причиняют напарнику дискомфорт.</p><p>– Мне не давала покоя одна вещь, которую сказала Дай Мэй.</p><p>Вспышка гнева, вызванная упоминанием имени этой женщины, оказалась гораздо острее, чем Стив мог от себя ожидать.</p><p>– Что ещё эта дрянь тебе наговорила?</p><p>– Я сказал ей, что, раз уж она сожгла мою машину, ей стоит узнать номер моей страховки. А она ответила, что, по её мнению, человеку с двумя детьми стоит вести себя серьёзнее и воздерживаться от шуток в такой ситуации.</p><p>– Эй, Дэнни…</p><p>– И это заставило меня задуматься, понимаешь? Раньше я не сильно переживал, что могу пострадать на работе, потому что я знал, что ты позаботишься о Грейс с Чарли в случае чего. Но когда ты стал подумывать об отъезде… Не знаю, как объяснить. Я понял, что, если тебя нет, а со мной что-то произойдёт, Рейчел останется на острове совсем одна, без подмоги. Грейс и Чарли обожают Лу и Адама, и остальных ребят, но для них они не совсем настоящая семья, в отличие от тебя.</p><p>– Дэнни…</p><p>– Поэтому после того, как ты уехал, я подумал, что, может быть, и мне пора сделать то же самое. Здесь, даже если со мной что-то случится, у Грейс и Чарли будут бабушка с дедушкой, тети, кузины. Да и Рейчел отсюда гораздо проще мотаться в Лондон.</p><p>– А сама Рейчел что думает по этому поводу? После всего того, через что тебе пришлось пройти для того, чтобы отстоять опеку?</p><p>– Ну, реальной причины прошлых проблем больше нет. Я имею в виду Стэна с его работой. Рейчел не нужно дальше оставаться на Оаху. А если не нужно ей, то не нужно и Грейс с Чарли. Так что мы поговорили, я спросил, не будет ли она возражать, если они проведут лето или часть лета со мной в Джерси, пока я восстанавливаюсь и нахожусь в вынужденном отпуске. И Грейс не будет так сильно беспокоиться, что она далеко, в колледже, и может приехать только на каникулы. А ещё мы хотели посмотреть, понравиться ли тут Чарли, и не будет ли он против переезда сюда.</p><p>– Так это просто пробный заход? Ты пока не окончательно уехал?</p><p>Дэнни едва заметно улыбнулся.</p><p>– Это вопрос времени, тебе так не кажется? Даже если мы с Чарли следующие несколько лет будем жить на Оаху, всё равно он рано или поздно тоже отправится в колледж, поэтому в любом случае объективных причин оставаться на Гавайях больше нет.</p><p>– То есть ты утверждаешь, что единственное, что держало тебя на острове – твои дети? И только?</p><p>– Это не то, что я имел в виду, малыш. Если говорить о «Пять-Ноль» … Я дважды поймал пулю в грудь за последние два года. Не знаю, сколько из своих девяти жизней я потратил, но это возвращает меня к проблеме того, что Рейчел может остаться совсем одна с двумя детьми.</p><p>– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не планировал уезжать с Гавайев навсегда? И, даже если что-то и случится с тобой, я в любом случае вернусь и буду рядом с твоими детьми.</p><p>– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты это делал.</p><p>– Почему? Ты думаешь, я не смог бы позаботиться о Грейс и Чарли? – он подумал, что, если бы Дэнни просто его стукнул, это всё равно не было бы так обидно. В Джерси Дэнни как будто зачерствел, и это ему не нравилось. Стиву вдруг захотелось, чтобы вернулся его Дэнни с Гавайев.</p><p>– Малыш, не прикидывайся идиотом, это тебе не к лицу. Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось торчать на Гавайях только ради них. Поверь, я как никто знаю, что это такое – застрять там, где не хочется, исключительно ради детей. Я бы не хотел для тебя такого.</p><p>– Но я бы это сделал.</p><p>– Я знаю, что сделал бы. Не в этом суть.</p><p>Воцарилось молчание. Стив наблюдал, как в сторону аэропорта на посадку заходят самолёты. Слабый порыв ветра донёс до него лёгкий запах средства после бритья, которым обычно пользовался его друг. В памяти всплыли моменты, когда по утрам он заходил в ванную после него и чувствовал то же самое. Последний раз этот запах он вдыхал, обнимая Дэнни на пляже в день отъезда. Сейчас казалось, что с того момента прошла уже целая вечность.</p><p>Звук рингтона, который Дэнни поставил на звонки Грейс, вырвал Стива из размышлений.</p><p>– Да, Мартышка. Вы уже вернулись? Нет, я наверху. Сейчас спущусь.</p><p>– Мне уйти? – спросил Стив. Дэнни ничего не сказал о нём и говорил с Грейс так, будто находился тут в одиночестве. От этого стало неуютно.</p><p>– Ты уже здесь. Так что пошли, попробуешь местную кухню, – ответил Дэнни и поднялся со стула, слегка кряхтя и опираясь на трость. Гораздо устойчивее, чем тогда, когда Стив уезжал, но до возвращения в привычную форму явно ещё было далеко.</p><p>– М-да. Завидный энтузиазм. Чувствую себя по-настоящему желанным гостем.</p><p>– Ой, заткнись, а? И если тронешь мою картошку, получишь по рукам, понял?</p><p>Ужин прошёл… странно. Еда была замечательной, а сэндвич с сырным стейком – определённо один из лучших, что Стив когда-либо пробовал, да и картошка была прямо как надо – золотистой и с хрустящей корочкой, хотя Стив и не собирался признаваться, как ему понравилось. Но разговор в основном вёл Чарли, пришедший в настоящий восторг, когда следом за Дэнни в квартиру зашёл Дядя Стив. Чарли тут же повис на нём и с тех пор тараторил без умолку. Он спрашивал, как прошёл его отпуск, рассказывал о школе и о том, как они летели с Грейс в самолёте, о бабушке с дедушкой и кузинах, и живо интересовался, хочет ли Дядя Стив посмотреть на Статую Свободы, когда Дэнно станет лучше.</p><p>Грэйс же, напротив, была необычно молчаливой, и только изредка деликатно поправляла или дополняла рассказ брата, но в остальном как будто была полностью сконцентрирована на еде, иногда бросая тревожные взгляды на Дэнни, когда тот не мог видеть.</p><p>Она позволила Стиву себя обнять, когда тот вошёл, похлопала его по груди, но это и отдалённо не походило на их обычные приветствия. Она явно была ошарашена его появлением, и в первую очередь кинула вопросительный взгляд на Дэнни, который только слегка улыбнулся и отправился на кухню за тарелками и приборами. Всё это Стив успел заметить, пока Чарли висел у него на шее, и его желудок будто скрутило от неприятного предчувствия – что-то совершенно точно <em>не так, не так, не так</em>.</p><p>Ужин закончился, и Стив вызвался мыть посуду, пока Чарли и Грейс общались с мамой по телефону. Дэнни стоял рядом, подавая ему тарелки. Стив был совершенно уверен, что, если бы недавнее ранение не ограничивало его движения, его друг, как обычно, уселся бы на кухонную стойку.</p><p>– Ты знаешь… Я звонил Грейс где-то неделю назад, узнать, как дела. Она не взяла трубку, – пробормотал Стив так, чтобы его мог слышать только Дэнни.</p><p>С Грейс они созванивались еженедельно, и она всегда отвечала или по крайней мере перезванивала позже, как только у неё появлялась такая возможность. Это стало их традицией после того, как она уехала в колледж, и, если Стив вдруг по какой-то причине не успевал позвонить сам, она всё равно его находила. Они разговаривали о её учёбе, новых друзьях, о том, как живётся в общежитии. Стив рассказывал, как поживает её отец, а она иногда задавала какие-то вопросы по химии, с которыми сама не могла справиться, выполняя домашнее задание. На прошлой неделе он вдруг понял, что не разговаривал с ней с тех пор, как сам уехал с Оаху, и позвонил. Но Грейс не ответила. И позже тоже не перезвонила.</p><p>Дэнни передал ему стакан.</p><p>– М-м-м. Если это было в начале прошлой недели, то, возможно, она была слишком занята, пока готовилась к экзаменам. Она же договорилась, что сдаст их пораньше, чтобы съездить на Гавайи и забрать Чарли. Ей не хотелось, чтобы я долго был тут один.</p><p>– Кстати, а что это за место? Почему вы не поехали к твоим родителям?</p><p>– Я не хотел бы, чтобы у Чарли сложилось ложное впечатление о том, на что может быть похожа жизнь в Джерси. Поэтому, когда мы окончательно сюда переедем, я однозначно хочу иметь собственное жильё. Ты хотя бы представляешь, на что похоже жизнь с моей семьёй? Да они бы меня с ума свели.</p><p>Стив недоумённо нахмурился.</p><p>– Тогда чья это квартира?</p><p>– Одного из коллег Стеллы. Парень сдаёт её, пока сам уехал за границу в какую-то командировку. И очень любезно согласился уступить её мне на лето по очень приятной цене.</p><p>– На лето?</p><p>– Да. В зависимости от того, как это воспримет Чарли, мы с Рейчел будем решать, что дальше. Я смогу начать искать дом за городом до того, как нам придётся съезжать, либо это начнут делать мои родители.</p><p>– Дэнни…</p><p>– Дэнно? Пора.</p><p>Стив посмотрел через плечо на Грейс, стоявшую в дверях кухни: руки сложены на груди, взгляд направлен только на отца.</p><p>– Пора? Что «пора»? – спросил Стив, глядя с него на неё и обратно.</p><p>Впервые за день он увидел, как Дэнни улыбнулся по-настоящему.</p><p>– Моя Мартышка собирается стать врачом, поэтому практикуется на мне проводить осмотры. Доктор разрешил мне уехать только в том случае, если я буду присылать регулярные отчёты. Грейс мне помогает, записывает и оформляет всё, что нужно, так, что не прикопаешься.</p><p>– Ясно, – всё ещё немного сбитый с толку, Стив смотрел им вслед, пока мокрый стакан в его руке не напомнил ему о том, что он, собственно, тут делает.</p><p>Они с Чарли как раз досматривали третью серию «Вселенной Стивена», когда к ним присоединились Дэнни и Грейс, последняя – с покрасневшими глазами. Стив коротко взглянул на Дэнни, но тот едва заметно покачал головой, и Стив не стал спрашивать. Не сейчас. Все вместе они посмотрели ещё одну серию, после чего Грейс напомнила брату, что ему пора отправляться в постель. Напоследок он получил ещё одно крепкое объятие от Стива и более мягкую версию от папы – Чарли был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать: его Дэнно сейчас требуется более бережное обращение, чем обычно. Когда они ушли, Стив развернулся к Дэнни, плюхнувшемуся на диван рядом с ним.</p><p>– Не расскажешь мне, что произошло?</p><p>– Всё в порядке. Она немного расстроена из-за всего, что случилось, но она уже не ребёнок, поэтому теперь её реакция проявляется в настойчивой заботе. Это странно, но одновременно с этим и здорово.</p><p>– Она уже готовила тебе суп?</p><p>– Смеёшься? Загляни в морозилку. Для моего мороженого там места уже не осталось.</p><p>Стив рассмеялся и перекинул руку через спинку дивана так, чтобы та опустилась Дэнни на плечи. На секунду ему показалось, что они просто отдыхают у Дэнни дома, как бывало много раз до этого, смотрят телек и прислушиваются к детской возне в соседней комнате.</p><p>Но всего на секунду. В следующее мгновение Дэнни отодвинулся и поднялся на ноги.</p><p>– В любом случае, я действительно устал. Пойду спать. Ты останешься или у тебя забронирован отель?</p><p>– Если честно, я об этом не подумал.</p><p>– Очень на тебя похоже. Чистое бельё и подушка в шкафу в прихожей. Почти уверен, что диван раскладывается. Ванная скоро будет свободна, и вроде бы там под раковиной есть запасная зубная щётка.</p><p>После этих слов Стив наконец остался в компании с самим собой. Как он сам и хотел, покидая Оаху несколько недель назад.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Грэйси, привет. Я могу с тобой поговорить? – прошептал Стив.</p><p>Дождавшись, пока дети и Дэнни закончат свои вечерние процедуры и разойдутся по комнатам, Стив наконец получил возможность добраться до ванной самому. Проходя мимо комнаты Грейс, он заметил, что дверь слегка приоткрыта, а через щель пробивается мягкий свет.</p><p>– Конечно. Заходи, – Грейс сидела в изголовье кровати, уткнувшись в телефон.</p><p>Стив оставил дверь приоткрытой и присел рядом. За прошедшие десять лет эта девочка на его глазах постепенно превратилась из восьмилетнего ребёнка с детскими хвостиками в красивую, взрослую девушку, которая не боялась дать отпор и защитить того, кто в этом нуждался. Вряд ли он был способен любить её ещё больше, даже если бы она была его собственной дочерью. Но сейчас рядом с ней он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.</p><p>– Грейс, послушай. Я хотел узнать… м-м-м… между нами всё хорошо? Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что чем-то тебя расстроил, – Стиву пришло в голову, что, если бы он действительно обидел Грейс, он бы узнал об этом в ту же секунду, получив по физиономии от кого-то, напоминавшего временами светловолосый комок концентрированной ярости с джерсийским акцентом. Но, опять же, этот кто-то недавно проехал пять тысяч миль через всю страну, ничего ему не сказав.</p><p>– Всё замечательно.</p><p>– Точно?</p><p>– Ага, – Грейс на секунду оторвалась от телефона и коротко улыбнулась ему, прежде чем снова опустила глаза. И это окончательно утвердило Стива в подозрении, что он прав. Грейс никогда так себя с ним не вела. Разумеется, она подросток со всеми прилагающимися проблемами, и трудный переходный возраст никто не отменял, но Стив никогда не видел её такой. До этого у него всегда получалось оставаться тем Дядей Стивом, который принимал её сторону в спорах с отцом. И с тех пор она так сильно выросла, что уже казалось невероятным, что когда-то всё обстояло именно так.</p><p>– Всё в порядке. Это не твоя проблема.</p><p>– Если ты расстроена, это моя проблема, – возразил Стив. Он действительно так считал. В том числе и в прошлом году, когда гонялся за дурнем, из-за которого она угодила в аварию и попала в больницу.</p><p>– Уже нет.</p><p>– Что это значит? – Грейс всё ещё делала вид, что сосредоточена на собственном телефоне, но Стив понимал, что она просто пытается уклониться от разговора. Иногда гораздо проще не смотреть в глаза человеку, с которым говоришь. Особенно если это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя уязвимым. Он отлично это знал.</p><p>– Это значит, что тебе больше не нужно с нами возиться, – чем больше Грейс говорила, тем сильнее Стива тревожило, что она ещё ни разу не назвала его Дядей с тех пор, как он приехал.</p><p>– С нами?</p><p>– С Дэнно, Чарли и мной. Ты уехал, мы тоже уехали. Тебе больше не нужно о нас беспокоиться. Мы отлично справимся тут, в Джерси, и тебе не нужно больше нас опекать. И я не совсем понимаю, почему ты здесь.</p><p>Стив машинально потянулся к ней, и сердце больно сжалось, когда она отодвинула руку от его собственной.</p><p>– Грейс, пожалуйста. Что я такого сделал, чтобы заставить тебя думать, будто я больше о вас не забочусь?</p><p>– Мне действительно нужно тебе это объяснять?</p><p>– Действительно.</p><p>– В папу <em>стреляли</em>. Он почти <em>умер</em>, – её голос дрогнул на последнем слове, и Стиву показалось, что он сейчас сам развалится на куски. – И пары дней не прошло, как его выписали, а ты уже оставил его одного. Он пытался заступиться за тебя, но это не отменяет того факта, что после стольких лет, когда папа оставался рядом, рисковал жизнью и даже пожертвовал <em>чёртову</em> печень, ты всё равно бросаешь его одного в состоянии, когда он даже <em>ходить</em> нормально не может.</p><p>Её голос не становился громче – гнев отлично был слышен в словах, сказанных шёпотом. Даже если бы она кричала на него в мегафон, её речь не могла бы звучать более резко и чётко. По крайней мере, этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы Стив понял, что он по полной облажался в глазах этой девочки, которую до глубины души обожал.</p><p>– Грейс, я…</p><p>– Иди, пожалуйста. Я сейчас не готова с тобой говорить. Я обещала Дэнно, что не буду на тебя кричать, и я не хочу нарушить своё обещание.</p><p>– Ладно, Грейси. Будет по твоему, – Стив протянул руку, чтобы похлопать её по коленке, но передумал. Когда он уже направлялся к двери, она вдруг окликнула его:</p><p>– Дядя Стив?</p><p>– Что такое?</p><p>– Для тебя же лучше, если ты всё ещё будешь здесь, когда Дэнно проснётся. Если ты уедешь, не попрощавшись, я больше никогда с тобой не заговорю.</p><p>– Понял. Спокойной ночи, Грейс.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Стив никогда раньше не курил в своей жизни, не считая того случая, когда они с другом выкурили по сигарете на спор. Будучи квотербеком в колледже, ему приходилось держать себя в форме, а позже, в армии, ему бы и в голову не пришло подвергать риску собственные лёгкие ради возможности затянуться.</p><p>Сейчас, опершись на заграждение и глядя на огни неспящего даже глубокой ночью города, он пытался привести собственные мысли и чувства хоть в какое-то подобие порядка и, кажется, немного жалел, что у него нет с собой пачки сигарет. Хотя бы для того, чтобы было, чем занять руки.</p><p>Когда первые лучи солнца выскользнули из-за горизонта, Стив покинул свой пост и направился обратно в квартиру Дэнни – в его мозгу созрело решение. Воспользовавшись ключами, которые он прихватил с кофейного столика, он открыл дверь, напрягая все свои армейские навыки и стараясь двигаться максимально бесшумно. Последнее, чего ему хотелось – чтобы все трое Уильямсов подорвались, пока солнце ещё толком не встало. Сейчас ему нужен был только один из них.</p><p>Разобраться, какая из дверей принадлежала Дэнни, было делом пары секунд. Он полагал, что лекарства, которые тот всё ещё принимал, делают его сон крепче, но всё ещё двигался крайне осторожно, пока пробирался поближе к спящему напарнику. Немного поколебавшись между креслом и полностью пустой правой половиной кровати, Стив сделал выбор. Снял ботинки и мягко опустился на постель, стараясь распределить вес равномерно и не дать ей скрипнуть. Довольный тем, что удалось не потревожить Дэнни, он поднял на постель ноги и наконец улёгся, уставившись в потолок. Вдох. Его правая рука нашла руку Дэнни, и пальцы осторожно сомкнулись вокруг запястья там, где всё ещё прощупывались шрамы, оставленные кандалами.</p><p>И он принялся ждать.</p><p>Казалось, прошло всего мгновение, а, может быть, и целая вечность… какое-то время между мгновением и вечностью, и запястье под его пальцами слегка дёрнулось.</p><p>– То есть в больнице ты меня мало за руку держал, да? – голос напарника звучал мягко и слегка нетвёрдо после сна.</p><p>– Всегда мало, – ответил Стив так же негромко. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Лекарство? Вода?</p><p>Дэнни повернулся к нему, и тот заметил, как блеснули синие глаза, даже несмотря на постепенно отступающие с первыми лучами солнца сумерки.</p><p>– Сейчас я в порядке. Грейс выучила расписание приёма наизусть и умеет наседать круче, чем сержант в армии, – на секунду Стив подумал, что Дэнни снова начал засыпать, но тот снова подал голос: – Передумал уходить?</p><p>– Даже не пытался.</p><p>– Хм-м. Мне казалось, я слышал, как ты куда-то собирался, – видимо, Дэнни всё-таки расслышал, как Стив открывал дверь ночью.</p><p>– Уже вернулся. Я всего лишь ходил на крышу.</p><p>– В этот раз.</p><p>– Дэнни.</p><p>– Чего?</p><p>– Прости меня.</p><p>– За что?</p><p>– За всё.</p><p>– Это слишком неопределённо. Уточни, пожалуйста.</p><p>– За то, что уехал, когда ты только-только вышел из больницы.</p><p>– Ты разговаривал с Грейс?</p><p>– Да. Извини.</p><p>– Всё нормально. Что сделано, то сделано. Она с этим справится.</p><p>– <em>Дэнни</em>, – произнёс Стив шёпотом, стараясь вложить в одно слово всё, что ему никак не удавалось выразить, надеясь, вопреки всему, что их способность понимать друг друга, установившаяся между ними с самого первого дня, сработает и сейчас, в чужой квартире в Джерси. Дэнни, который был сейчас перед ним, был не похож на того Дэнни, с которым он прощался. Он закрывался. Прятался от него. Для Стива это было невыносимо. Ему нужен был его Дэнно.</p><p>Наконец, Дэнни заговорил.</p><p>– Я устал, Стив, – тот открыл было рот, но он продолжил, не давая себя перебить. – Устал от того, что люди, которых я люблю, оставляют меня позади. А я, тем не менее, как идиот продолжаю за ними гоняться даже после того, как они уходят. Знаешь, словно собака, которая отчаянно жаждет привязанности, – Дэнни усмехнулся, а Стив подумал, что никогда не слышал ничего менее смешного. – Сначала Рейчел оставляет меня ради другого мужчины и уезжает с моим ребёнком через всю страну. Я еду следом, стараюсь быть хорошим отцом, а она даже не сообщает мне о том, что у меня есть сын до тех пор, пока ему не требуется моя помощь. Мой собственный младший брат связывается с криминалом, а я изо всех сил пытаюсь его защитить и разгрести то, что он успел натворить. А теперь ты. Никто никогда не выбирает меня. Я, кажется, уже разорвал себя на такое количество частей для такого количества людей, что совсем не уверен, что от меня осталось что-то стоящее.</p><p>Если до этого Стив думал, что самой сильной болью, которую он может испытать, была та, которую он почувствовал, увидев машину Дэнни в огне и будучи уверенным, что тот находится внутри, то он ошибался. Сейчас было на порядок хуже.</p><p>Он поднялся и сдвинулся вбок, нависая над Дэнни и стараясь не опускаться на него полностью и не переносить на него вес. Теперь они были почти нос к носу, и у Дэнни не было возможности отвести от него взгляд.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, прекрати, – произнёс Стив, и его голос дрогнул. – Перестань так думать и так говорить. Ты лучший из всех, кого я знаю. Даже Дай Мэй понимала, что ты для меня дороже всех. Поэтому она тебя и выбрала.</p><p>– Я знаю, что я дорог тебе, малыш. Я никогда в этом не сомневался. Но даже этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы ты остался, – Дэнни провёл ладонью по его щеке. – Всё хорошо. Я не виню тебя и ни о чём не прошу. Ты должен делать то, что считаешь нужным. А я буду в порядке, – он усмехнулся. – Я вроде как привык.</p><p>Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он прижался губами к его лбу и, не встретив сопротивления, решил попробовать ещё раз.</p><p>– Всё равно – прекращай. Послушай меня. Я не должен был уезжать, я знаю. У меня был такой бардак в голове… да и всё ещё есть. Но, поверь мне, когда я сказал, что думаю, будто, уехав, сделаю лучше, я не врал. Ты почти погиб из-за меня, и я искренне считал, что поступаю правильно. Я был идиотом и поступил эгоистично, но я никогда тебя не оставлял. Скорее я уехал для того, чтобы не навредить ещё больше.</p><p>– От этого как-то не легче, знаешь? Я всё на том же пляже в полном одиночестве.</p><p>Стив зарылся лицом в его шею. Запах средства после бритья почти исчез, но даже его едва уловимые остатки немного успокаивали.</p><p>– Просто дай мне ещё один шанс. Я вернусь на Гавайи, останусь в Джерси, или где угодно. Где ты захочешь.</p><p>– Нет, Стив.</p><p>Стив поморщился, чувствуя, что в уголках глаз неприятно защипало.</p><p>– Дэнно. Пожалуйста.</p><p>– Малыш, ты всё уже сделал и всех спас, – Дэнни обхватил его за пояс и потянул к себе, крепко прижимая, и Стиву пришлось направить силы на то, чтобы не давить на заживающую после выстрела рану. – Ты и так всегда бросаешься на гранату, чтобы защитить всех вокруг. Я против того, чтобы ты продолжал это делать, в том числе и для меня. Прости, что вот так вывалил на тебя свои мысли. Я не должен был, – Дэнни слегка взъерошил его волосы. – Ты сам это сказал – на Гавайях тебя держало расследование дела твоего отца. Ты с этим справился, и сейчас свободен. И наконец-то можешь жить своей жизнью.</p><p>– Я как-то слабо могу представить её без тебя.</p><p>– У тебя ведь есть телефон, так? Звонки и сообщения никто не отменял. В том числе и FaceTime. Только на этот раз я не буду прикован к потолку.</p><p>– Слушай, прекрати. Я уже понял: я был козлом, когда уехал. Я понял.</p><p>Он почувствовал, что Дэнни вздохнул.</p><p>– Это не то, что я пытался сказать, малыш. Я вообще-то наоборот пытаюсь тебе объяснить, что ты не должен чувствовать себя ответственным за то, в чём действительно нет твоей вины. Я в порядке, я жив, и ты меня вытащил. Тебе вовсе не обязательно со мной нянчиться.</p><p>Стив поднял своё лицо и теперь глядел прямо в глаза Дэнни, чувствуя, что наполняется спокойствием и решимостью.</p><p>– Ты знаешь, где я был после того, как уехал от Мэри и Джоани?</p><p>– Нет. Кстати, я всё ещё жду открытку. Джуниор обещал их мне пересылать.</p><p>– Я был в Монтане. В доме, который мне оставил Джо.</p><p>– Ну и зачем? Чтобы и дальше себя мучить?</p><p>– Мне нужно было некоторое время, чтобы всё переварить. Смерть отца. Смерть Джо. Смерть мамы, и всё, через что она заставила нас пройти. Последние пятнадцать лет моей жизни, охоту на Хесса, на Во Фата, да и на маму тоже, – Стив поднял ладонь и провёл по волосам Дэнни. Сейчас, утром, без геля и всего остального, они были мягкими и чуть растрёпанными. – В этот раз, оказавшись там, я увидел очень мрачное место. Это помогло взглянуть на всё с нового ракурса. Я кое-что поправил, починил, подкрасил. Вчера я планировал звонить риелтору, чтобы выставить дом на продажу, но потом обнаружил, что ты сбежал с Оаху.</p><p>– Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?</p><p>– Продав дом, я собирался поделить деньги. Часть отправить дочке Джо, часть отложить на учёбу Грейс, Чарли и Джоани, а на остаток махнуть куда-нибудь вместе с тобой. Первым классом, как порядочные люди. Я представлял, что было бы здорово вернуться домой с билетами и вытащить тебя с собой.</p><p>– А потом что? После большого путешествия я бы вернулся на Оаху, а ты бы отправился куда-то ещё?</p><p>– Я не загадывал так далеко. Я же сказал, мне нужно было привести в порядок голову, побыть вдалеке от Гавайев и позволить «Пять-Ноль» двигаться дальше без меня. Я не планировал прощаться навсегда, особенно с тобой. Но и сколько времени мне потребуется, я тоже не знал. Но я бы в любом случае к тебе вернулся. Если бы только ты не сбежал, ничего мне не сказав, – добавил Стив, легко улыбаясь.</p><p>– И что? Пара недель и, бум, ты нашёл то, что искал?</p><p>– Ну вообще-то нет. Но, очевидно, если тебя не будет рядом, на моей стороне, я и не смогу. Так что я повторяю: Дэнно, дай мне ещё один шанс. Я обещаю, что не оставлю тебя, по крайней мере добровольно.</p><p>Стив видел, что Дэнни колеблется, но его напарник никогда не был чрезмерно упрямым засранцем. И это ему в нём нравилось. Благодаря этому они оба всё ещё здесь, живые, в этом городе, в этой постели. Там, где они есть. Он решил, что пора прибегнуть к последнему в его арсенале эмоциональному оружию.</p><p>– Ты помнишь, как мы ехали в больницу в моей машине?</p><p>– Урывками, очень туманно. За рулём же была Тани?</p><p>– Да. Я сидел сзади, с тобой. За несколько минут до того, как мы приехали, я на самом деле был уверен, что ты умрёшь у меня на руках. Я едва мог чувствовать твой пульс, и складывалось впечатление, что ты почти не можешь дышать, и ты ни на что не реагировал, что бы я ни делал.</p><p>– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?</p><p>– Потому что в тот момент я понял, что, если я тебя потеряю, это будет совсем не так, как когда умер отец или Джо, или мама. Обратного пути не будет, потому что больше не будет тебя, который бы вытащил меня из этого. Так что я пообещал себе, что, если мы справимся, то я приведу себя в порядок, починю в своей голове всё, что смогу, вернусь и буду тем, на кого ты можешь положиться, а не тем, кого то и дело нужно спасать. Ты десять лет выручал меня, отталкивая от края, когда я подходил к нему слишком близко. И я правда хочу быть лучше: и для тебя, и для себя.</p><p>Дэнни вдруг надавил на его затылок и притянул к себе. Стив дёрнулся вниз, практически врезавшись в его губы с такой силой, что они столкнулись зубами, прежде, чем Дэнни ослабил хватку, так что Стив смог немного податься назад, пока единственным, что он мог чувствовать, не осталось мягкое прикосновение губ к его собственным. Потом, также внезапно, чужие пальцы стиснули его волосы и потянули обратно, отстраняя.</p><p>– Всё, о чём я мог думать в тот день – я должен держаться. Потому что я отказываюсь быть ещё одним человеком, смерть которого ты не сможешь себе простить. Разумеется, я должен был справиться ради Грейс и Чарли, но именно в этот раз, именно тогда, всё это было для тебя. Я не мог сказать ничего из этого по телефону, потому что понимал, что ты обязательно сорвёшься и свернёшь себе шею, но, когда ваш обмен состоялся, я знал, что ты придёшь. Мне просто нужно было продержаться, пока ты меня не найдёшь. Даже когда меня подстрелили, я держался ради тебя. И в машине, и в больнице, Стив – для тебя.</p><p>Всё, что он говорил, Стив мог сейчас читать и в его глазах. Он наконец уловил в их синеве те блеск и пыл, которые заметил ещё в их первую встречу. Они тускнели временами, гасли под влиянием всего дерьма, через которое его напарнику пришлось пройти за все эти годы, в том числе и по его, Стива, вине, но чтобы глаза Дэнни сияли, как сейчас, он ещё не видел.</p><p>А тот продолжал.</p><p>– И можешь себе представить, как глупо я себя ощущал, когда ещё и пары суток дома не пробыл, а ты уже запаковал вещи и уехал. А потом Коул сказал, что Кэт отправилась с тобой. Я просто не мог оставаться в твоём доме, где на каждом углу воспоминания. Слишком тихо, слишком просторно. Мне нужно было уехать.</p><p>В этот раз Стив прижался к его губам мягче и дольше, с нарастающей жадностью. Ладонями он обвёл лицо Дэнни – просто не мог его сейчас не касаться.</p><p>– Я тебе обещаю, Дэнно. Я никогда… больше не заставлю тебя чувствовать подобное, – бормотал он между прикосновениями губ.</p><p>Какая-то часть его всё ещё не могла поверить в то, что происходит, бросаясь от осознания того, что он могу потерять Дэнно по собственной глупости к пониманию того, что он внезапно обрёл гораздо больше, чем мог надеяться. Их отношения и правда всегда были особыми, что временами подмечали и коллеги, и свидетели, и даже преступники. Но после стольких лет Стив не рассчитывал, что что-то подобное может произойти. Не исключено, что Дэнни чувствовал то же самое, и они оба – просто безмозглые идиоты, слишком нерешительные для того, чтобы рискнуть ради чего-то большего.</p><p>В какой-то момент Стив сам отстранился, почувствовав, что Дэнни становится трудно дышать – от поцелуев и от веса Стива, давящего на его рану. Он попытался подняться и сесть, и, почувствовав, как Дэнни ухватился за его футболку, не давая окончательно отстраниться, расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>– Не хочу навредить тебе. Думаю, в этот раз Грейс действительно меня прикончит, если ты снова попадёшь в больницу из-за меня.</p><p>– Кстати, а который час?</p><p>Стив бросил быстрый взгляд на электронные часы на тумбочке рядом.</p><p>– Пять минут восьмого. А что?</p><p>Дэнни улыбнулся.</p><p>– Пять, четыре.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь?</p><p>– Увидишь. Три, два.</p><p>– Дэнни…</p><p>Как только Дэнни произнёс «один», в дверь постучали, и из коридора донёсся приглушённый голос Грейс.</p><p>– Дэнно, ты уже проснулся? Пора принимать лекарства.</p><p>Дэнни тихо рассмеялся, глядя на выражение на лице Стива.</p><p>– У тебя пять секунд до того, как она войдёт, малыш. Она может что-то заподозрить, если я не отвечу.</p><p>– Дэнно?</p><p>Стив широко ухмыльнулся, напоследок чмокнул его ещё раз (синие глаза, похоже, стремительно теряли первенство в списке его любимых частей лица Дэнни), наклонился и скатился с кровати, стараясь не задавить при этом напарника. В тот момент, когда дверь в спальню приоткрылась, он уже сидел на полу рядом с кроватью, всё ещё сжимая чужое запястье.</p><p>– Дэнно? – какой бы взрослой Грейс уже ни была, сейчас её голос напомнил Стиву ту испуганную восьмилетнюю девочку, которой ему однажды пришлось объяснять, что её отца отравили зарином.</p><p>– Я уже проснулся, Мартышка. Всё в порядке. Дядя Стив сейчас поможет мне встать, а потом приготовит завтрак.</p><p>Если Грейс и удивилась присутствию Стива, то удачно это скрыла, но тот надеялся, что ему не показалось: какую-то секунду её губы были готовы расплыться в улыбке.</p><p>– Хорошо. Достану-ка я тогда масло для кофе.</p><p>– Спасибо, малышка. Мы сейчас придём.</p><p>Дверь закрылась, и Стив взглянул на Дэнни, который смотрел на него с тёплой улыбкой.</p><p>– Всё хорошо?</p><p>– Лучше, чем хорошо. Но ещё есть над чем работать.</p><p>– Как ты скажешь.</p><p>– Отлично, тогда помоги мне подняться, пока Грейс не вернулась и не швырнула в меня таблетками.</p><p>– Как мне исправиться в её глазах? – спросил Стив, поддерживая Дэнни, пока тот усаживался на постели и поднимался на ноги.</p><p>– Ну, думаю, ты можешь начать с блинчиков. Я поговорю с ней, но дай ей время. Она ведь была уверена, что ты оставил и её, и Чарли.</p><p>– Ох, чёрт… Мне действительно жа…, – начал Стив, но на его рот легла ладонь, не давая закончить.</p><p>– Эй, ну хватит. Имеет значение только то, что ты сделаешь дальше, хорошо?</p><p>– Ладно.</p><p>– Вот и славно.</p><p>Стив помедлил, мысленно возвращаясь к прошлому разу, когда они вот так же стояли друг напротив друга.</p><p>– Я люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете.</p><p>– И я тебя, малыш.</p><p>И в этот раз уже Дэнни шагнул вперёд, близко притягивая его к себе. Стив обнял его в ответ так крепко, как только мог себе позволить, не опасаясь причинить вреда заживающей ране. Всё то, что казалось неправильным во время их предыдущего объятия, наконец исчезло, и Стив вдруг почувствовал, как в нём шевельнулось то, что он искал всё это время.</p><p>Покой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>